


Kiss Me Breathless

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the bedsheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Breathless

He grins and tries to hide the blush that he knows, is spreading on his face due to the warm damp breath that Sho is breathing against his cheek. He curls his fingers tight around the cotton fabric of Sho's shirt and tries to hide his face against the crook of Sho's neck, feeling flustered.  


  
Sho makes a soft sound and a huffed laugh escapes past his full mouth as he leans in even more, Nino feels him gently brushing a thumb over his chin and tilting his head to meet his eyes. Sho's eyes are smoldering, and Nino feels the heat pool at the pit of his stomach, as his arms slide over Sho's shoulders to grip the t-shirt more desperately.

Sho grins and opens his mouth to press an open mouth kiss on the corner of his lips, and Nino kind of melts a little to the gentleness that Sho is showering him with.  


  
His lips part to let out a small satisfied noise when Sho brushes his other hand through his hair and his lips lightly grazing his chin, a firm tug at his mussed hair and he tilts his head unconsciously offering his neck to Sho to do as he pleased.

Sho lets out a growling noise and leans down to press his nose against Nino's throat.  


 

It's getting too warm, he thinks bleakly, shifting a little to breath in more properly, and Sho huffs another laugh and accommodates himself to leave him more breathing room.  


  
Nino sighs and instead of looking for more space, he curls more within the warm cage that is Sho's arms. Sho laying over him, holding his weight on his forearms and the bed sheets covering them from the world. Sho has always said that it was a way for him to keep Nino for himself. That he didn't want Nino to be shared with anyone, and that it was the only way that he could have Nino all to himself.  


  
He flushes at the deep throaty moan that Sho presses into his ear and closes his eyes when he feels Sho's full lips opening to lightly press them together on his earlobe. He twists and pulls until Sho grazes his teeth on his earlobe and he gasps, stilling at that moment. Enjoying how Sho's muscled body seemed to keep him protected. Loving the feel of the muscles wound tight and so strong on his grip.

Sho moves his mouth over his jaw again before he reaches his ear, allowing for  Nino to hear his rapid breathing, his needy grunts and eager noises.  


  
Sho seems satisfied when Nino tugs him down to have his entire weight on him. Sho still tries to be careful to not hurt him, but is more than happy at the offered appendage and sucks on his ear eagerly, before he places butterfly kisses, sliding his lips over Nino's side burn and over his cheek. Nino flushes even more just thinking about how Sho can feel his cheek turning hot.

 

 

Sho stops his ministrations when Nino closes his eyes briefly, only that his eyes snap open when he feels him pull away. Looking up, Sho is smiling down at him, his eyes darting over his face; which only causes Nino to flush even more.

Sho tilts his head and reaches all over again to cup Nino's face. His eyes focusing on the curious and lust-filled ones of his lover.

A rueful grin adorns his face when Nino blinks and darken a deeper gold color, before he parts his lips and easily - with all the practice they have had, manages to capture Nino's full bottom lip between his; his eyes not wavering and staring deeply into Nino's eyes.

Nino is unable to look away and sighs deeply as his entire body relaxes and hums when Sho pulls at his chin and darts his tongue inside his mouth, prodding his mouth to open wider and give him a better access to his mouth.

The sheets rustle as he shifts and breathes out happily when Sho slips his body to rest between his legs, kissing his lips and sucking on his bottom lip, whispering an 'I Love You' against his lips.

Nino's always known that Sho was a romantic, he just never expected for Sho to take the entire day off and have them spend 'secret garden' time within confinement of his bed and under the bed sheets.  



End file.
